The present invention generally provides fiber mat facers that may be coupled with a ceiling panel to enhance the visual appeal of the ceiling panel, and more specifically provides fiber mat facers of various compositions described herein that enhance the visual appeal of the facers and, thus, the ceiling panels.
Facer products made of mats of bonded fibers are often attached to ceiling panels to enhance the aesthetic appeal, strength, sag resistance, and/or flame resistance of the ceiling panels. The ceiling panels are then often installed in suspended ceilings by inserting the ceiling panels into frames of the suspended ceiling. The facer products are attached to the side of the ceiling panel facing the room's interior so as to enhance the aesthetic appearance of the room. Since the ceiling panels will be used for perhaps many years and continually viewed during that period of time, it is important that the facer products attached to the ceiling panels be durable and provide long lasting visual appeal. Accordingly, there is a constant need for improved facer products that may be attached to ceiling panels that provide long lasting visual appeal.